narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kusari
Kusari (鎖, Kusari) was a Sunagakure shinobi and a member of Team Seisa. Background At some point after become Chūnin, Kusari along with her teammates became scouts during the Second Shinobi World War. Some time after this Kusari and her team managed to convince Chiyo to accept them as her apprentices and learned the art of poison making from her. Kusari has mentioned that she regularly tests the poisons she gets from Chiyo against Konahagakure shinobi. Personality Like the rest of her teammates, Kusari is highly confident in her abilities and tends to belittle her opponents, especially those that she thinks possess inferior kekkei genkai. When she battled Seina, Kusari constantly taunted her calling her weak and that her clan should be ashamed of her. However with her team, Kusari is more kind and became worried when she heard Kōsa scream. Overall she could be described as arrogant, and prideful, but at the same time considerate of her teammates. Appearance Kusari possess tan skin with neck length bright red hair. During the Second Shinobi World War, Kusari wore a Suna flak jacket reminiscent of the modern one but without any scroll pockets and a Suna forehead protector on her forehead. The shirt under her flak jacket possessed no sleeves and on her right arm were the stylized characters for Earth (土) and Wind (風). One of her most noticeable feature were the purple markings on her face and the bandages she wore around her hands. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kusari's main method of combat was utilizing the Magnet Release kekkei genkai by simultaneously combining the earth and wind natures. She utilized this ability to manipulate metallic weapons around here, preventing projectiles weapons from hitting her, or launching them at an enemy with a large amount of force. Bukijutsu Kusari has been shown to be proficient with many types of weapons, but has mostly been shown using a kusari-fundo as her weapon of choice. By combining her bukijutsu and magnet release, Kusari is able to manipulate the kusari-fundo in a multitude of ways that are not possible with hands alone. Her skills with the kusari-fundo are good enough to prevent opponents from getting close to her, allowing Kusari to keep an upper hand against close range opponents. Other Skills Like the rest of her teammates, Kusari coats her weapons in poison that have been provided by Chiyo. She has also been shown to been immune to many different types of poison. Status PreGen Story Land of Wind Arc Kusari and her teammates Kōsa and Kamenokō are first seen observing the members of Team Cho Li from afar while they gather herbs. After figuring out that they were only genin, Kusari and her team sneak up on the members of Team Cho Li. After Kōsa launches a poison cloud attack at Kōtaro and Saya, Kusari moves in to attack Seina with an Explosive Tag, but is surprised when she dodges it using her Swift Release. Kusari then manages to block Seina's attack on her using her magnetized chain. Though far slower than Seina, Kusari manages to keep an upper hand in their fight by creating a magnetic field around her that catches any metallic weapons that Seina throws at her. Kusari than attacks Seina using the Magnet Release: Exploding Meteor Technique. Kusari keeps up her attack, constantly belittling Seina and forcing her to waste chakra dodging her attacks. After hearing Kōsa's scream in the distance, Kusari becomes distracted almost allowing Seina to get close enough to injure her, but manages to dodge at the last second and take the last of Seina's kunai. Seeing that Seina is almost out of chakra, Kusari prepares to launch another barrage of kunai at her, but notices a flash bomb on one of them too late and is temporarily blinded. After regaining a little vision, the last thing Kusari sees is Seina approaching her and cutting her throat with a tantō. Trivia * Kusari (鎖) means chain. This is a reference to the Kusari-fundo that she uses as her main weapon. Category:FINAL Category:Pre-Gen Category:Sunagakure Category:Chūnin Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Deceased